Oasis Retreat
by AyLee Cambell
Summary: Parker and Eliot undercover...as newlyweds. Sophie and Nate are there too with Hardison off-site playing tech support. They are trying to find out who is taking advantage over couples who come to Oasis Retreat. They're the bait. Check the rating! Adult!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Oasis Retreat (Part 1)

Author: AyLee Cambell

Giftee: Scoob2222

Rating: Adult

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Pairing: Parker/Eliot

AN - This fic was for the Leverage Exchange on Livejournal.

* * *

"Someone there is taking advantage of couples. They are blackmailing them or scamming them into turning over their life savings or their children's college funds. All the couples are pretty sure that the people running this place aren't aware of what is going on but we need to figure out who is in charge of this and stop them. They are ruining people's lives.

Hardison will arrange for four of us to go in as couples. Since they don't have a set pattern, we'll have a newlywed couple and a couple who has been married a few years, and see which one can draw whoever is doing this out.

Hardison will be staying behind and helping through his computer. Parker, and Eliot will go in as the newlywed couple and try to find evidence, and plant the camera's when they can get away. Sophie and I will go in as the couple needing the retreat, we will be the distraction, and hopefully the couple who these people approach. Either way, they are most likely to approach one of us, and we'll be gathering information in the meantime to stop them." Nate told them.

"Hold up, why are Parker and Eliot going in as the lovey-dovey couple while you two play the couple in trouble?" Hardison asked.

"We've been married longer." Nate told him, eyes narrowing because Hardison was talking back about the plan.

"Out of the four of us, it's more believable that Sophie and I have been married for a longer period of time, and most newlyweds haven't started having problems yet. Besides, we need Parker and Eliot to be able to sneak away and not have anyone think that it's odd. Newlyweds tend to go everywhere together and no one is bothered if they don't see them for long periods of time." Nate explained.

"Why do they have to go everywhere together then?" Hardison asked.

Sophie held up a hand this time, signaling that she would answer. "It's easier to act off someone than to try to act completely alone. Parker is getting better but it'd be better for everyone if Eliot was there to help her out, and less people will question it if they are found together in private or out of the way places if they are inseparable."

"They just assume we had sex instead of planting a bug or stealing something." Parker added.

Everyone paused a moment before shaking their heads. They had gotten that, but leave it to Parker to point it out to everyone.

"Yes, it's an effective strategy. Parker is the best at getting in and out and Eliot can deal with any problems that arise. Any other questions? Good, Hardison we will need identities and reservations. Book us a week at the retreat, that should be long enough."

* * *

Somewhere in Washington state.

Oasis Retreat

* * *

"You ready for this?" Eliot asked Parker as they pulled into the parking area for the retreat. They were finally here, and now there was no turning back. He and Parker would be stuck acting like other people with very little time to themselves. Neither had pulled this long a con yet, so it would be a test to their skills, and he was a little nervous about what Parker had in mind for the week.

"Sure, Sophie went over it all last night remember? This can't be harder than Paris in 2004." Parker said.

Eliot ignored Nate's, "That was you?" through the comm as he remembered the night before.

_

* * *

_

Sophie looked at the two sitting in front of her.

"_Alright. Unfortunately we don't have more time to really get you two into character so I'm going to give you a basic summary of what is expected from a newlywed couple. They are in love, and it's practically visual. They hardly go anywhere without the other, they are very affectionate and loving to each other, and they are almost always touching in someway. Most of the time the touching is somewhat sexual, but it doesn't have to be. It's just the couple's way of feeling closer to each other, to keeping a connection between them. They are in their happy faze, and don't want to ruin it by letting the outside world in. Try to keep that in mind."_

"_Sounds sickening." Parker said. _

"_Well that's kind of the point. Everyone else usually finds them a little sickening after a while or very cute." Sophie said._

"_And we have to act like that?" Parker asked. _

_Eliot rolled his eyes. "Yes, Parker, we do."_

"_Just concentrate on each other and you'll do fine." Sophie told them._

* * *

"Alright darlin' after you." Eliot told her, not quite sure he was ready for this, but if she thought she was than he would have to be ready.

"Just act natural, like a couple in love, you two can do this." Sophie told them through the ear link. She had turned into Nate when she said this so that no one around her would think she was talking to herself.

"Let's go check in."

Parker nodded, smiling a little before opening her door and going to get her luggage.

"I've got our id's." Parker told him. Holding them up so he could see.

"What last name did Hardison give us?" He asked, not sure he really wanted to know, but knowing that he had to.

"We are Parker and Eliot Westlake." She told him, smiling slightly, head tilted to the left just a little.

'_She looks cute like that.' _Eliot shook his head. He did not just think that. Clearly this whole thing was starting to get to him, and he still had the whole week to go.

* * *

"_Normally I'd give you guys a really fake, fake name to use, but this time I'm going to keep it close to your "real" names." Hardison said, and looked at Parker and Sophie for a moment before getting back on track._

"_I'm doing this cuz you'll be there for a week and surrounded by people. Nobody needs to mess up with this, so you'll be using names that your used to so that you wont forget. Easy enough? Good."_

* * *

"Here we go." Eliot murmured pulling out his own luggage bag from the trunk and walking over to Parker and taking the hand she held out.

From here on out they were married.

Well, fake married. But you got the point.

Damn-it.

They walked into the retreat's main building, where the office was held and walked up to the front desk.

"Westlake, checking in." Parker told the woman at the counter. "We're here for our honeymoon, isn't that terrific?" She said, smiling at the woman than turning and hugging Eliot in a half hug that he slowly responded to with a small almost strained smile.

"Eliot, breathe and relax. No one will believe your on your honeymoon if you're all tense." Sophie whispered in his ear.

Eliot sighed and relaxed, pulling Parker in closer to him and looking down at her so that the woman at the counter would find it difficult to see his face. Parker stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled and laughed just a little.

That was the Parker he was used to.

"Congratulations! Now if you'll just look over the registration and sign here, and make sure all the information is correct we can get you checked in." The woman interrupted, a smile on her face and an almost fake cheerful tone.

Eliot nodded, turning his attention back to the woman, whose nametag read Susie, and started going over the paperwork involved in getting them their room.

After it was all done and they had their keys, they started walking in the direction that Susie pointed them.

"That was really well done Parker, where did you learn that?" Sophie asked through the ear comms.

Parker shrugged. "I read it in a book."

Eliot looks at her and grins a little, shaking his head. Hell, if Parker can pull this off than so can he.

"Lead the way darlin'." He tells her, putting a hand on her back. They are supposed to be married after all. Not touching her would be odd.

When they reach their room they toss their bags aside they start with a basic sweep to see if they're being monitored. They aren't, not yet anyway. So it's safe to pull out the equipment they need to plant bugs and cameras so they don't feel so blind in this place.

"Anytime you two are ready, would be great." Nate's sarcastic voice filters into their ears and they roll their eyes at his impatience.

"We're on our way." Parker says and grins a little as she looks over the layout of the place one last time before stuffing it back into one of the hidden pockets of her suitcase.

She grabs the little purse she's using to keep the equipment they need in and then grabs Eliot's hand and they are out the door.

"Ready?" She asks, bouncing a little and eyes shining with excitement.

He laughs and can't help it. She's only ever this excited when she's sneaking in somewhere.

* * *

They are almost done with planting everything and are in one of the staff hallways when they hear someone coming. Neither one stops to really think about it, they just throw themselves on the other. So Parker ends up in Eliot's arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and suddenly they are kissing and he's backing against a wall for support.

One of his arms is wrapped around Parker's waist so she doesn't fall and the other is in her hair, holding onto her neck. Her hands are in his hair and the whole thing is beyond weird. But not because it's awkward like he expected it to be, but because of how right it feels, how much he's enjoying it. This is _Parker_ that he's kissing, and everything is starting to feel a little strange, but in a good way, and that only makes it worse.

Parker makes a small noise in the back of her throat as his tongue wraps around hers and it distracts him enough that the employee that caught them has to cough again.

"What?" Parker says, pulling away and looking at the smirking male employee, whose nametag read Justin.

"Oh!" Parker gasps slightly, as if she just realized they had an audience. She tries to pull off a slightly ashamed and embarrassed look but she's not quite good enough to pull off emotions she's probably never felt before.

"Hey, sorry man." He says, letting Parker down so she's standing on her own. "Just married, we couldn't help ourselves." He said, giving the guy a sheepish but smug smile.

"Don't worry, I understand. Just try to keep it in the bedroom, or out of the staff area's and out of the other guests' eyes." Justin told them, his eyes scanning Parker up and down and it's enough that Eliot is clenching his teeth and he isn't completely sure why.

Parker isn't his real wife, but if she had been…the guy wouldn't be smiling right than. People with missing teeth didn't usually smile often. Still, she was supposed to be his wife for the week so that was reason enough to tug her closer to him and give the stupid guppy a warning glare.

Justin, stupidly enough, smiled widely at Parker. "I can see why you couldn't wait to get to your room but it really is important that you don't come into the staff area's."

"Of course! Sorry about this." Parker said, grabbing Eliot's hand and dragging him out of there while he glared at the guy. Parker of course either didn't notice the way the other guy was staring at her or simply didn't care.

"Come on Eliot, it's time for dinner!" Parker said, shooting him a look asking him what was wrong. They only had two more places they needed to bug and then they would be done and the last two were really simple ones. She didn't know why he was in a bad mood all of a sudden, but she figured that getting him something to eat probably wouldn't hurt.

* * *

"Which side do you want? I don't really care." Parker asked him as they got ready for bed. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt that looked kind of like one of his.

"Is that mine?" He asked, recognizing the shirt as one he had packed.

Parker shrugged. "I don't use pajamas. Sophie said that I shouldn't sleep naked though so I grabbed this. Did you want it back?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Eliot had a moment of panic. He almost wanted to say yes, he wanted it back but his head won out and he shook his head no. "Keep it Parker, just ask next time." He told her, sighing and turning to walk into the bathroom for his nightly habits, and to change.

Since his back was turned he never saw Parker shrug and start to smile as she got in bed. The whole thing was turning out to be a whole lot more fun than she thought it would be, and it didn't hurt that Eliot was a great kisser.

"I want the right side!" Eliot called from the bedroom, picking, like she had expected, the side closest to the door. That was fine since she would have the side closest to the window.

"Okay!" She shouted back and rolled over and closed her eyes.

"So what's the plan for in the morning?" She asked as he got into the bed.

Eliot shrugged as he turned out the light and yawned a little. "Don't know, guess we'll just have to see what this place has to offer, see if we can catch the attention of whoever is running the scam."

"I thought Nate and Sophie were supposed to be the one's trying to catch the attention while we gathered information?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, but if we get caught in the staff area again so soon they'll start to look too closely at us. Besides, it's better to have both of us out there trying to catch attention, that way we can figure out who it is behind all of this." Eliot said.

"Okay." Parker said, and moved so she was curled up around his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Night." She told him, than yawned and laid still.

Eliot had tensed up as soon as she touched him, but soon relaxed. He could do this, he could do this. It was Parker, she probably didn't mean anything by it. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and started to drift off.

He never saw Parker smile.

_

* * *

_

Her mouth was wrapped around him and she was driving him crazy. She knew exactly where to squeeze, to lick, to nibble. She seemed to know exactly what he liked and what he needed. She also wasn't stopping. She drove him to the brink of orgasm only to slow down and press right there in that spot to stop him from coming.

_He gasped her name as a plea. He needed to come, and he wanted to be inside her when he did. _

"_Parker, stop." He almost whimpered, not caring that he didn't whimper for anyone. She wasn't just anyone. She was Parker. _

_Just when he thought she would ignore him and keep on playing she stopped and looked up at him, grinning and eyes bright. Slowly she made her way up, kissing him until she was able to kiss his mouth and then she was straddling him, ready to slide down and make them both happy. _

_Now all he wanted was to touch her. "Parker, darlin', release my hands would you?" He asked, and she nodded, reaching up to untie the hands she had tied while he'd been sleeping. _

_She was the only one he'd trust to tie him up, and she always knew to untie him when he asked. _

_As soon as his hands were free he placed them on her waist and guided her down. Being inside Parker was-_

* * *

Eliot sat up with a gasp and a moan. He had startled Parker enough to wake her up as well and now she was looking at him and blink fast to try to get her mind to wake up.

"Eliot? What? Is someone trying to get in?" She asked, looking at the door so she completely missed his look of panic when he realized he had been dreaming.

"No, no one is coming in. It's okay. I just, had a dream." He said and Parker nodded, relaxing since he said they were safe.

She laid back down and started to close her eyes when Eliot got out of bed. She turned to look at him than at the clock and realized the alarm would be going off soon anyway.

"Start getting ready Parker, we're going horseback riding after breakfast." Eliot told her, keeping his back to her, than walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

He needed to do something to take his mind off the dream he had had. Riding would hopefully do the trick. Still, he didn't bother turning the hot water on before he jumped in.

What the hell was he doing anyway? Thinking about Parker that way.

"They have horses here? I thought this was a happy place? Why would they have horses?" Parker questioned but Eliot didn't hear her over the shower.

After a minute with no reply Parker shrugged and got up to get ready for her turn in the shower.

She wasn't too worried though, this place couldn't really have horses. Why would they?

* * *

"Oh god, this place just had to have horses." Parker said as they came out to the stables. She hadn't believed him until right than. The proof was too overwhelming to ignore. It was just after breakfast and they had been exploring the outside grounds that they hadn't had to explore the day before. The retreat had outside cameras so Hardison had been able to tap into them.

"Look Parker, you've got nothing to worry about okay? The horse isn't going to hurt you." Eliot tried to convince her as he had a staff member ready up a horse that could fit them both. He wasn't stupid enough to think she would or could handle a horse on her own, and he really wanted to ride.

Needed the comfort of something familiar after the morning's dream.

"That's just what they want you to think, that way you don't expect it when they do." Parker told him, trying to stare down the horse. Maybe she would win and they wouldn't have to go riding. It was worth a shot at least. She narrowed her eyes a little more but the horse seemed to be ignoring her.

"I thought you got over your terror of horses?" Eliot asked, stepping in front of her, he wasn't quite sure what she was doing but she was starting to attract looks and that was never good, and he was starting to think she looked cute, and all thoughts like that had to be stopped.

"Standing near a horse and actually trusting one enough to get on it are two separate things Eliot. Horses are evil, they'll kill you if they get the chance!" She said, trying to explain why this was such a bad idea.

Eliot put his hands on her shoulders and steered her to the now ready horse.

"You're getting on the horse Parker." He told her, and patted her shoulders gently. She turned to look at him.

"No I'm not." Parker said and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later she was clinging to Eliot's back with her eyes scrunched closed as she held on for dear life.

"I really hate you right now." Parker shouted through clenched teeth.

"It's not so bad if you would just relax. He's just trotting. If you we're sitting in front while he's running, you might like it. It would probably feel like going down a zip line, or a little like flying. You've just got to trust the horse." He told her, smirking a little at how she was reacting. If he thought there really was a reason behind her fear he might have gone easier on her, but he didn't want her to be afraid because she didn't know better.

"I trust my equipment Eliot, I trust that I know what I'm doing, I don't trust horses." She yelled out and tightened her arms when he slowed them down to a stop. "What are you doing?"

"If you wont trust the horse, than try trusting me. Please Parker?" He asked, turning to look at her.

She stared up at him through narrowed eyes. She didn't move for a moment before she sighed.

"Fine, but if I say stop, we stop." She told him and got a little nervous as he grinned and started moving.

"Promise." Eliot said and started to get off the horse so he could get behind her.

"What are you doing?" Parker asked, a little panicked.

"Relax Parker, I wont let the horse hurt you okay? I'm just getting behind you." He told her and smiled a little when she nodded.

* * *

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Eliot asked her as they walked the horse back into the stable and turned it over to one of the hands.

Parker had relaxed after the first few minutes and had seemed to enjoy it if the small smile he had seen could be believed.

"I prefer my zip lines better, but it wasn't as bad as I thought." She told him, giving him a small smile but avoiding one of the other horses as they left.

"What's next?" She asked, looping her arm through his.

"Lunch, than we should see what the others want us to do." Eliot said.

"Think they'll be mad that we took the comms out?" She asked and they looked at each other before grinning slightly.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

After getting a lecture from both Hardison and Nate about why having the comms with them wherever they went, or at the very least their cell phones, they were now in the employee locker room/employee office.

Since the cameras were up, there was a less likely chance that they would be caught, but if they heard anyone coming they had already figured out an escape route. That mostly just consisted of going out the window, very quickly and quietly. But it would work.

Parker was copying what was on the computer for Hardison to look over while Eliot looked through the lockers.

"Nothing interesting here." Eliot reported back after a few minutes of searching.

"It's probably on the computer, a lot easier to password protect or hide something in the files, than in a locker that a two year old could open." Parker told him and pulled out her special flash drive. It automatically copied everything to it once it was connected to a computer.

"Hardison should be able to find something if there is anything there." Nate told them.

"I'll send it as soon as we get back to our room." Parker said and Eliot and her prepared to leave.

* * *

They were at dinner later that night. The restaurant that was part of the retreat was a fairly good one, and Eliot only had a few remarks about the cooking. Nate and Sophie were having dinner too but both couples ignored each other, pretending that they didn't know one another.

"Anyone acting suspicious? We got any idea's whose behind this yet?" Eliot mumbled as Parker leaned in to kiss his cheek, covering his lips from anyone's view and furthering the act that they were honeymooning.

"Not so far. I've just got the files from the computer so I'll be going over all of them tonight. I think a few of the files are locked so they may be holding what we need." Hardison said.

"Nothing so far for us either, Nate and I have been fighting and making up but no one has approached us yet. It's only the second day though, so that isn't so odd." Sophie told them.

"Everyone just keep doing what you're doing, we'll have them making an attempt at one of us soon and Hardison will let us know what is on those files tomorrow." Nate told them all. "We'll have a meeting tomorrow morning after breakfast. We will go back to our own rooms and talk through the comms, so try to keep them on you."

Eliot and Parker exchanged a look, both slightly amused. "Yes Nate." They both whispered, only loud enough for the comms to pick it up.

Nate groaned in reply and Sophie giggled.

"Everything going alright for you two?" A voice asked, snapping Parker and Eliot out of the conversation they were having.

Both looked up to see Justin standing at the end of their table.

"Everything is great thanks." Eliot said, eyes narrowing slightly, and Parker nodded, shifting a little closer to Eliot and smiling brightly.

"Couldn't be better." She said, putting her hand on top of Eliot's, who moved his hand so their fingers intertwined. They both looked at each other, and Eliot started to remember his dream and how she looked then compared to now but was interrupted by Justin again.

"Well that's great, let us know if you two need anything." He said and looked at Parker briefly before turning and walking away.

"I don't like that guy. Hardison maybe you should look up a staff member named Justin." Eliot growled.

Parker nodded beside him. "He's slimy."

* * *

So that is part 1! Hope everyone enjoyed it, and part 2 will be out soon! Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go the other half to Oasis Retreat! Hope everyone enjoys it!

Mature Readers! There is some Adult parts! Don't read if you don't like that!

* * *

Eliot was not looking forward to another night in the room with Parker cuddled up next to him.

Well, he was, and _that_ was the problem. All day long the dream had been playing through his mind and he couldn't seem to forget it.

The constant touching, holding hands, and kissing part of this deception weren't helping him out either. Who knew being a newlywed was so much work.

He was seeing Parker in a whole new way, a way he hadn't thought of before. He was seeing Parker as a woman, as a woman he could be interested in. Normally Parker wasn't even on his radar. He wasn't sure how to handle this new switch.

And he really didn't know what Parker was thinking. She seemed to get into the acting like a couple bit to this job but that didn't mean she was interested in something real.

Still, he didn't usually let something like that stop him from making a move on a woman he was interested in, and he was interested in Parker - or he was pretty sure he was, and yes, that was a surprise to him too - but he would at least try to pursue Parker. He only had one problem. How the hell did he hit on Parker while letting her know that it wasn't just work and let her know he was interested. She was bound to be different from any other woman.

Turning off the shower he grabbed a towel for his hair after he tied a different towel around his waist. Going to grab his hair dryer he realized he had left it in the bedroom. Sighing he walked over to the door and opened it, and was totally unprepared for what he saw.

Parker was laying on the bed, his shirt was hiked up to her waist while she played with herself. Eliot stopped breathing for a moment as he took it in. Her eyes were closed and she had one hand running slowly across her stomach as she used her other hand to stroke herself. Two of her fingers were slowly pumping themselves in and out of herself while her thumb was rubbing her clit and she was making quiet gasping sounds.

Eliot gripped the door jam hard and fought back a groan. Parker had no idea that he could see her and she was driving him nuts. But he wasn't supposed to be watching, she thought he was still in the shower. That was enough to make himself back into the bathroom and close the door silently. No matter how much he wanted to go out there and join in he couldn't. She had cracked him though. He was no longer thinking about if it was a bad idea or not and was now focused on how to make it possible. But for now it wasn't an option so he walked over to the shower and got back in and this time he didn't bother turning on the hot water and just threw his towels out as he shivered from the cold and arousal still running through his body.

A minute later a knock sounded on the door and startled him.

"Eliot?" Parker asked, interrupting the thoughts he'd been thinking. Just hearing her voice was enough for his mind to make up new images of her calling his name out, because it was his fingers not hers that were being used. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the shower wall.

Parker was going to kill him, and she probably didn't even know it.

"Eliot? You okay?" Parker asked, knocking again and cracking the door open slightly.

Eliot panicked and turned off the water before she could realize there was no heat or steam coming out of the bathroom. Swallowing he turned and stuck his head out of the shower.

"Yeah?" He demanded, hoping his face didn't give anything away.

"Are you done in here yet?" She asked coming into the bathroom fully and tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah Parker, I'm done in here. Just give me a minute and it's all yours." He told her and watched her walk back out.

He was pretty sure she wasn't wearing anything under his shirt and that thought didn't help at all. He groaned and hit his head against the wall and got ready to go out there.

* * *

Parker silently giggled as she walked out of the bathroom. Any steam from his first shower had been gone when she checked on him, so she knew he had been effected from her little show.

She frowned at that thought. He had been effected, she knew he had been.

'_But he didn't do anything!' _She thought to herself and wondered what that meant.

She had deliberately waited until she heard the shower turn off before she started playing. She had wanted him to join her, it was no fun with just herself and now that he didn't do what she wanted him to she was wondering if she shouldn't just tell him what she wanted instead of waiting for him to tell her.

Still Sophie said it would be best this way, that Eliot had to come to a decision first before she could make a move. But it was just so hard to wait…

Parker smiled a little.

At least it wasn't just hard on her.

* * *

Laying with Parker in his arms but not able to touch was hell. It was a whole new round of torture, and he knew torture.

He shifted again, for the third time in ten minutes and felt Parker sigh.

"This sucks." Parker said, shifting to look at him in the dark.

Eliot rolled his eyes, hoping she couldn't see.

"Look, I'm sorry Parker. I just can't seem to get comfortable." He told her, trying to angle his hips away from her. He knew exactly why he couldn't get comfortable and it was all her fault.

"It's not that." She stated, trying to decide if she should just tell him or follow what Sophie had told her was best. She just couldn't take it anymore, and who knew how long she'd have to wait for him to make a move on her.

It was silent for a moment as they both were lost in their thoughts.

Eliot was thinking about what he wanted and just decided to go for it. The worst reaction Parker could have would probably be to try to stab him with one of his own knives, but he was pretty sure he could dodge it. She was fast, but he'd be prepared for the attack.

"Look, Parker-" He started.

"Will you make a move already?" Parker burst out, frustrated. Nothing was going like she thought it would.

There was a pause than, "What?" Eliot said startled, than realized what she asked. He turned to look at her.

"You planned this?" He asked, incredulous. He couldn't believe it. He had thought she had no idea what was going on and instead she had planned it all, she had set him up.

"Shit, I wasn't supposed to tell you that." She said, looking away and scrunching her face, trying to think about what she could say to make it better. He didn't seem mad yet, but she didn't want to blow her chances. Especially before she got sex.

"You planned this." he said again, needed to say it to have it sink into his mind. He wasn't sure how he thought about that.

"Some of it." Parker said looking at him.

"Why?" He asked, needing to know what her reasons were before he reacted.

"Because most people get weird when I just say things out loud and then they avoid me. I didn't want that." She said eyes wide and not focusing on him but something over his shoulder.

Eliot felt like an ass. All of them reacted like that a little towards Parker. God knew they gave her strange looks when she said something weird, but they were getting better. They didn't understand her all the time or what she said sometimes but they accepted that it was part of her.

Still, if she had been serious enough about this to get someone to help her, to coach her - and damn Sophie for not warning him, cause who else would it be but Sophie? - than he couldn't be mad or annoyed at her.

So it was turning out to be a good thing.

"Eliot?" Parker asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

He caught her hand and used it to pull her closer to him.

"This is what you want?" He asked gripping her hips and moving her so she was straddling him.

Parker bit her lip, moving her hips just a little. Enough to make them both groan. When he opened his eyes again she was staring down at him. She nodded at him and leaned down so their faces were closer together.

"But not just sex. That too, but I want the other stuff." She said and waited for his reaction.

Eliot smiled slowly. He could definitely live with that.

"Not just sex. Got it." He said and pulled her face down gently so he could kiss her.

After a moment Parker pulled away.

"Just to be clear, we're having sex now though right?" She asked and Eliot laughed, until she rocked her hips against his own and he closed his eyes.

"Yeah Parker, sex right now would be good." He murmured, taking in how good she felt against him for a moment before he opened his eyes to look at her and started inching his shirt off her.

He bunched the shirt up and slowly inched it upwards, so his hands were brushing her sides. Parker lifted her arms over her head and Eliot sat up to pull the shirt off all the way.

He had just pulled the shirt off and was staring at Parker when he realized they had a problem.

"Shit." He cursed than looked Parker in the eyes. "I don't have any protection." He said.

He hadn't been planning to have sex with anyone when he was packing for this, let alone Parker. Instead of being disappointed or put out, Parker just grinned at him.

Bouncing off him and going over to her luggage Eliot got a nice view, still he was slightly confused.

"Parker?" He asked, taking that to mean she had some condoms.

"Get undressed!" She tossed over her shoulder as she searched her bag.

Eliot shrugged and did as she ordered. He was naked by the time Parker returned with a roll of condoms and he had to grin.

"Are those all supposed to be for tonight Darlin'?" He teased.

Parker shrugged and looked him over, lingering longer in some places. Eliot was staring at her too so it was all fair. "I figured we'd see how far we can get and save the rest for later."

"Sounds good." Eliot said and watched her walk closer to the bed.

Soon as she was close enough he grabbed her by the hips and rolled her under him, he felt her giggle and he grinned. Pulling a condom off the roll he put the rest on the table by the bed and left one next to the pillow for later. He had a few things to do before he put it on.

They were kissing. One of Parker's hands was in his hair while the other ran up his back and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Breaking the kiss, Eliot moved so his upper body was supported over Parker in a half push up. From there he leaned back down and started kissing and nibbling his way down her throat and collarbone. The hand in his hair tightened a little bit and Parker moaned, making his lips quirk upwards and he moved down so he was headed towards her breasts.

Moving he came up on his knees so his weight was no longer supported by his arms he moved one hand up Parker's side until he was cupping her breast in his hand. Moving his fingers over her nipple he felt it harden under his fingers.

Taking the nipple he wasn't playing with into his mouth he nipped it gently before taking it between his teeth and tugging gently. Parker moaned and he smiled than moved down, kissing a path down her stomach and kipping her navel before laving it with his tongue.

Parker bucked her hips, trying to rub against him and made a slight wining sound.

"Eliot. Hurry up!" She hissed out from clenched teeth. She didn't want teasing, not this time. Right than what she wanted was him inside her.

Eliot laughed and moved up so that he was leaning above her. Grabbing the condom he ripped it open and sat back, Parker's hand going from his back to his waist than down to run her hand over his cock. He groaned and looked at her than started to put the condom on, pulling her hand away when she went to help.

Two of them weren't needed to put it on and she was only trying to get him worked up further anyway. Once it was on he had it on he looked at her.

"Ready?" He asked her and watched her eyes darken slightly as she nodded.

Using one of his hands he guided himself into position and with a small thrust he slowly entered her. Parker moved her hands to his hips and urged him all the way in and they both groaned at the feeling.

Leaning up and using her weight she managed to catch him off guard when she twisted them so she was now straddled on top of him. Moving her hips up off him she twisted them on the way back down and his hands flew to her waist to help her keep the rhythm. One hand trailed up across her back to grip her neck so he could pull her face down for a kiss.

Their hips pumped and their tongues dueled and they both enjoyed what their bodies were feeling. Pushing Parker back Eliot trailed kisses down her chest and latched on to one of her nipples - the one he hadn't had in his mouth earlier. Parker gasped and her hips fell slightly out of rhythm for a moment. Smiling against her, Eliot's hands skimmed her sides and back until he reached her waist and he gripped it and used his hips and legs to push to the side.

Now that he was on top, and though Parker made a slight protesting sound she didn't really seem to mind since she just started to kiss and suck his neck and chest and whisper some really naughty things, he ran his hands down her thighs and pulled them around his waist so he could go a little harder and a little faster. Just like she was urging him to.

He could feel the beginning of his orgasm coming. "Parker - I'm almost-" He started but stopped, gasping when she bit him.

"God almost there. Eliot!" Parker said, letting go of his nipple and looking at him. Pulling his head down she kissed him, and started bucking her hips wildly. They no longer had a set rhythm, instead it was a wild beat that neither wanted to control and felt so damn good. They were both close, so close and were going to reach it together.

Eliot knew she was close, she just needed something to send her over the edge. So he ran his thumb over her clit and pulled back to watch her face and eyes as she fell apart. The sight of her eyes going wide and her mouth falling open in a soundless scream and her walls clenching around his cock were enough to send him over his own edge and he came.

Afterwards they lay tangled together on the bed. Both were sweaty and somewhat sticky and feeling really good and relaxed. Eliot kissed Parker on her forehead and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Ready for another go? I'll give you 15 minutes to relax." Parker said and Eliot laughed.

Sitting up he stretched a little than got up from the bed to throw the condom away before he turned to look at her.

"So is that all we're going to be doing tonight?" He teased and Parker grinned at him, laughing.

"Well, we still have condoms left." Parker told him and stretched out while Eliot watched. She didn't look away from him as she did so, instead taking her time to look him over.

"So we do. Ready for a long night Darlin'?" Eliot said as he came back to the bed, only stopping for a moment to rip off another condom from the roll and tossing it beside her on the bed. He'd find it later.

"Duh, who got the condoms? I have _plans_." Parker told him and Eliot grinned down at her as he leaned down to kiss her, but he paused at the last moment.

"Good, because I don't need those 15 minutes." He said, than kissed her.

* * *

They didn't make it to breakfast, instead they left their room for lunch and could hardly keep their hands off each other. They managed to keep it PG though, for everyone watching. Which they knew was actually a lot more people than most newlyweds had to deal with.

But it didn't matter since everyone either believed they were newlyweds or knew they were supposed to be pretending to be newlyweds. So if they were holding hands or occasionally sneaking a kiss no one said anything. Well, about the PDA, anyway.

Sitting down for lunch Parker and Eliot were in the middle of eating and eyeing each other when they were interrupted.

"Why weren't you two at breakfast?" Nate's voiced hissed in a low whisper through the comm. He was almost worried they had snuck off to go riding again. He had told them not to go anywhere without the comms and they hadn't been seen until just now. He wanted to know why.

"We were sleeping." Eliot said and Parker looked at him through her hair and smiled at him in a way that made him want to go back to their room and sleep a little more.

"Than why do you two look so tired?" Nate questioned suspiciously. It almost felt like a lie, but he didn't know why. "You two we're in your room right? Not sneaking around somewhere? Hardison were they-"

"No. We were sleeping." Eliot growled a little. "Look, Parker kicks in her sleep-"

"Hey! Not true!" Parker protested but Eliot ignored her and continued talking.

"-which woke me up and I then I had to wake her up. We didn't get to sleep until this morning. So we're tired." Eliot finished and there was silence through the comms, than a slight choking sound.

"Newlyweds probably wouldn't have made it to breakfast anyway Nate." Sophie said through the comm.

"You two are sharing a bed?" Hardison said from the comms and no one was sure whether he thought it was funny or if he was jealous.

"We're supposed to be married Hardison, there's only one bed." Eliot pointed out.

"And you aren't sleeping on the floor?" Hardison questioned. "Didn't your momma teach you any manners?"

"I ain't you Hardison-" Eliot started but stopped when Parker interrupted him.

"Why would he sleep on the floor?" Parker asked, curious. "The bed is big enough for both of us."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Never mind." Hardison said sighing. He didn't want to get into explaining it out for her.

* * *

"Heads up guys. That guy Justin is going into Eliot's and Parker's room. They had their do not disturb sign up and he isn't part of the housekeeping staff. He may be our person." Hardison said.

"Parker, Eliot start heading back to your room. See if you can catch him in there but pretend to believe him if he gives you an excuse. Try to stall or see if he gives you any reason to think it's him behind all of this. Still, he's gone into your room while your not there so there is a good sign that he's involved and if he is, it'll be better if we can get proof that he planted something." Nate told them and the two nodded even though he wasn't around to see it.

Getting up they made their way towards their room. Once they got into the hallway Parker jumped on his back and only Eliot's reflexes stopped him from pitching forward.

"Parker? What the hell?" He asked, turning his head to look at her. He wasn't angry or even annoyed, just surprised.

"I wanted a ride." Parker said, grinning at him. She let one hand delve into his hair so she could play with his neck and she knew he knew what she meant. But there was nothing he could do about it.

Eliot shook his head, smirking slightly. He couldn't answer her back without the others hearing and she knew it. But later on when they were on their own without anyone listening in or watching he'd take her for a ride, and she wouldn't be on his back.

Grabbing Parker's legs to hold her in place and make sure she didn't fall he continued on towards their room.

* * *

"There you are!" Justin said as soon as they walked into the room.

Eliot let go of Parker's legs and she dropped down onto her feet, coming to stand right behind him but moving to the side a little so she could see what was going on.

Eliot narrowed his eyebrows, trying to look confused instead of pissed. He saw how Justin's eyes focused on Parker and he didn't like it.

"What are you doing in here? Housekeeping already dropped off the towels we asked for. Is there something wrong with the room?" He asked, trying to do what Nate suggested and not accuse him of anything.

Justin shook his head and smiled. "Nothing is wrong with the room. The room is great. The reason I'm here is to offer you two a deal, a special deal. I don't offer it very often so consider yourselves lucky." He told them.

"What kind of deal?" Parker asked, trying to play along.

"I've been watching you two and I've liked what I've seen. You see I run a business. I make, sell, and distribute videos. Videos of people having sex." He told them.

"Look pal we aren't interested in doing anything like that." Eliot said and Parker nodded.

"Oh no, I'm not asking you to do anything like that. I'm here to tell you that it's already happened. There are camera's in your room, and I've filmed you. It's quite entertaining, actually. But if you don't want me to release it to buyers than you're going to have to pay me not to. I'm thinking about 5 grand a month? It's not a bad price to keep yourselves from becoming the next internet porn stars. What would your friends, family, and c0-workers think about you're new fame? And I'd make sure they get a copy so you might want to listen to me. But like I said, I like you two, so I'll make you a better offer." He told them and paused.

He ignored Eliot's glare and focused on Parker. "I'll cut the price down to three grand a month if your lovely little wife sleeps with me. You have a few days left, make up your mind before you leave but make sure to give me and your wife some time." He said winking at Parker who made a disgusted face. He turned back to Eliot who was clenching his fists and ready to start pounding him.

"Just remember, life will get really difficult if you decide not to pay me. So choose wisely. No violence either, otherwise I'll send the first video to your families."

Eliot growled in anger and started to pop his knuckles but Justin just stood there calmly, probably thinking that his threat would work. He really wanted to hit the stupid bastard that was smirking at him, and looking Parker up and down like he couldn't wait.

"Nate? Hardison? You got all that?" He asked, and only waited a moment before they confirmed that yes, they did have it, before he grinned and stepped closer to Justin.

"We've unlocked the computer files. His little speech combined with the evidence in there is more than enough. Knock him out and than get out of there, we'll meet you two back at the office. Hardison is sending the information to the local police." Nate told them.

Eliot grinned and nodded, than turned to Justin.

"No, I don't need the extra time. I've made up my mind and I've got your answer." He said and went in punching.

Justin put up a little bit of a fight but he wasn't near Eliot's level and was unconscious pretty soon.

"Eliot?" Parker asked once everything settled down and Justin was down for the count.

"Yeah darlin'?" He asked, glaring down at Justin, just waiting for him to twitch or do anything that would justify him kicking the stupid bastard. He had gone down a little too fast for his liking. He still had some anger he wanted to take out and now he couldn't.

"Teach me how to do that?" Parker asked, referring to how he had just kicked Justin's ass.

"Sure darlin'." Eliot said and grinned at her than winced because of the cut on his cheek, the bastard could throw an almost decent punch. "But I want some ice first."

* * *

Later on when they got back to the office they were getting call it a day and go home, but first they were going over the last little details from the case.

"He was lying. He never filmed us, but he was trying to make us believe it so that we would pay him. How many other couples fell for it without ever being filmed?" Parker wondered.

Eliot shook his head. "Doesn't matter, he's in jail where he belongs and everyone got most of their money back."

"Thanks to me and the records that he kept." Hardison said, leaning back. When the others glared at him he sat back up and added. "Any you all too, you know for getting me the files and being the bait and getting him to incriminate himself. That was good work ya all."

"The important thing is that he wont get to take advantage of anyone anymore." Nate said.

"Guess so." Parker says than smiles a little and moves so she's standing next to Eliot.

Sophie smiles at the two of them. "You two did very well, it was very convincing, you had everyone fooled. Now if you can do that, imagine what else you can do." She said, encouragingly.

Parker shrugged at her, and Eliot just shook his head. "Don't know if I can do something like that again, but it was entertaining." Eliot said, and Parker laughed a little.

"I couldn't do it with anyone else. Eliot get's mad when other people want to kiss me." She said as if stating a simple fact.

"What?" Nate, Sophie, and Hardison all asked at the same time, looking between Eliot and Parker.

"What really happened during your stay?" Sophie asked, a small smile on her lips.

Both didn't say anything and didn't look at each other. Instead they just smiled slightly.

"No really, did something happen or are you just playing with us?" Hardison asked.

Nate got up. "Doesn't matter. I'm leaving." He said and patted the two on the shoulder as he walked past them. This new development may just give him a headache, but he was almost happy for them.

Sophie stood up too. "I'm going to go make sure he doesn't go get drunk. Congrats you two." She said and walked quickly after Nate, telling him to hold on.

"Seriously, you two are just playing. Right?" Hardison asked looking at them, hoping for an answer.

Parker and Eliot ignored him and turned to look at each other, Eliot shrugged and Parker tilted her head to the side and after a moment Hardison seemed to give up and went to get something to drink, only to return a few minutes later to see them kissing.

Tongue and all.

"I get it, you were serious." Hardison said and waited for them to stop.

They didn't.

"Okay you guys can stop now, it's starting to really creep me out. Guys? Oh come on!"

* * *

End! Please Review!!


End file.
